Multiverse Saviours: Book I
by Spyrofan777
Summary: Star Duster the Dragoness, DarkenedPath, and I go and save the multiverse branches from destruction. First stop, Avalar and Warfang! First Co-Op fic. R&R.  2nd chapter Decicated to Star Duster.
1. Chapter 1

**SF777: "Hey everybody! It's Spyrofan777, here! With my best friends, Darkened Path and Star Duster the Dragoness!"  
><strong>**DP: "..."  
><strong>**SDtD: "Hi!"  
>SF777: "We're doing a Co-Op fic together! Please tell us what you think in a review! You can't send 3-way Private Messages!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT OUR IDEAS. EVERYTHING IS PROPERTY OF THEIR RESECTIVE OWNERS. THIS SOLELY FOR FREE ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.<strong>

* * *

><p>Multiverse Saviors<br>A collaboration between:  
>Spyrofan777<br>Darkened Path  
>&amp; Star Duster the Dragoness<p>

Deep in the void of Truth, its only inhabitant ponders on what to do about the chaos in the multiverse branches. "Maybe, if I… NO! That will never work, I'm not allowed to interfere or I'll be unraveled. How in the hell am I supposed to keep order in this place if I cannot mingle among the universes." A thought stuck him harder than a sucker punch to the groin. "If I can't maybe someone else can." Truth then went to the Center Gate, the universe from which all others spawn, where Truth itself came from. "I guess I can pick out a two or three people who can mingle." He decided to pick three universe-spawners, those who use their imagination to create the universes. He picked a boy whom is inside a prison of heart, soul, and body. Another young man who is embracing his inner darkness that needs to see his inner light. A girl with the active imagination and bring these two out to shine. Truth smiled deviously. He used his power through electricity, and captured the three through the technology, and brought them to his realm.

Meanwhile, in a large, harsh, desert city…

"UGH! Leave me alone!" Sean was walking out the door to go to the public library, away from his idiotic family. He was at least 6'4, wearing a long sleeve blue collared shirt with dark black cargo pants, each filled with something. His phone suddenly vibrate and plays "Operation Ground and Pound' by DragonForce as his ringtone. "If it's him again, I swear I'll-. "He was cut short by a dark hand clamping itself over his mouth. He looked at his phone screen in horror. It was an eye with long tentacle-like hands coming from the screen taking him in. Only one thought crossed his mind. _Oh crap._ He was taken in. The phone looked like it was being sucked in to. It looked like a snake eating its own tail. With a pop, it and Sean vanished from existence.

Meanwhile, in a big town…

Josh was walking home from a boring day of summer school. After going into their self-proclaimed turf, he had to run. He was 6'3, Medium length, brown hair that nearly masked his frozen, blue eyes, glasses, a dark t-shirt under a dark black jacket, and gray slacks. He walked up slowly to his home. Walked in grabbed a pear from the table. He flipped on the TV, dropped on the brown La-Z-Boy recliner. He started munching on his green, shapely fruit, when he felt something move. He looked down on his chair and saw small, black, long arms or hands, he didn't know which, wrap themselves around his feet tightly. He panicked and started to kick his feet, which proved to be futile. While he was distracted with his feet, he did not notice the arms coiling around his arms, until it was too late. He tried to yell for help but he could not move his lips. He looked down and saw something wrapped around his mouth. The arms then started to drag and lift him off the comfy, fluffy chair. He then looked forward to see where he was going. His eyes quickly became the size of whole galaxies in horror when he saw a single eye staring at him. He tried to struggle, with all his might and strength, but it was no use. He was quickly dragged into his television, with a glow, he vanished from existence. The screen went a dull blank after that.

Meanwhile, in a small town…

Michelle was happily asleep in her room, dreaming about dragons and traveling the world. She was a playful young woman, long, dark brown hair, covered her closed, gentle blue eyes. Her face had a few freckles on a light turned on in her computer; she shifted in her queen-sized bed, away from the light. An eye came into the vision on the small monitor, several black; tentacle like arms came and went straight towards the bed. The weaseled their way under her, wrapped around her gentle, sleeping form. She was gently lifted up, the arms careful not to awaken her. The slowly moved her to the computer screen, towards the eye. She was dragged in and out of existence in the night.

In the Truth Realm…

Sean, Josh, and Michelle were all out cold in the white void. Sean awakened first from his slumber, then Josh. Faster than anyone could blink, they sprung up, each in a fighting stance. Ready to rip the other's throat out. "Who the heck are you? Where are we?" yelled out Sean, loud enough to put some force behind it, yet soft enough not to disturb the woman in enveloped in Hypnos's realm.

"I'm Josh, and I don't know where we are," stated Josh not let his guard down, "Who are you, though?"

"Name's Sean, Sean Jewell** (A.N. Yea I know I practically use the same surname for my other character, sue me.)**," stated Sean, "Can I trust you to put my guard, you can trust me." He looks in contemplation, and then nods. Relaxing ever so slowly to make sure Sean doesn't try anything. "How'd you get here?"

"If you try anything I'll kill ya, got it?" the eyglassed young man promised, with bloodthirst to prove his point. The blue clothed man nods. "I just got home from summer school, sat down and this eye popped on my TV and these arms grabbed me and dragged me in." Sean's eyes widen and his jaw hit the floor. "What's wrong?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I was kidnapped the same way except I was dragged in from my cell phone. It looked like something out of 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. I was on my way to the library to go write some fanfiction when I got kidnapped."

"You write fanfiction, huh? I do too, I use . What do you use?"

"Same as you, what's your screen name?"

"Mine's 'Star Duster the Dragoness'," said a feminine voice. They turn and see that the young woman is awake. "But you can call me Michelle," she says with a smile. One thought rolled though both their minds, "_She sure is an optimist."_ Then they realized that she is their common friend on the Internet.

Sean laughs, "I'm glad I'm here with one person I know."

Michelle looks at him with an eye of contempt. "What do you mean?"

"It's me, 'Spyrofan777,'" Sean says with a smile. Josh's eyes now take the turn to widen.

"I'm 'Darkened Path,'" Josh says in shock. After he says that Michelle tackles them both with a hug.

"Star, can't breathe," Sean manages to say though the death hug. "Loosen up, please," Josh says gasping for air in Michelle's almost inhuman grip.

"Please," Josh tries to gasp for air, "lossen grip," he manages to choke out. She looks at them and noticed their turning her favourite colour. She releases them.

"Sorry guys, I just glad to meet ya," she apolgizes. Sean puts on a smile.

"It's okay, Star. Just didn't know you were strong enough to squeeze the wind out of us," says Sean as he sheepishly scraches his head.

"I'd hate to break up this little union, but there's more pressing matters," says a voice echoing.

They look and see a man with only what appeers to be an outline, and a huge mouth. THey all glare daggers though him and the see the person responable for their kiddnapping.

Sean then says with pure malace in his voice, "Truth."

* * *

><p><strong>SF777: "What do you guys think? Please tell us. Give us your honest opinion."<strong>

**SDtD: "Yeah, please tell us!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**SF777: Hi guys! Star didn't quit! We have a mystery guest.  
>?: Hello. I'll be joining them later.<br>DP: Read, review, you know the procedure.**

* * *

><p><strong>WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL ITEMS ARE PROPERTIES OF THEIT RESPECTIVE OWNERS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Multiverse Saviors<p>

Chapter 2: Gear Up

"Guys, whatever you do, don't look at him! He'll take something from you if you do, let me pay the cost!" Sean yells with determination with a hint of fear in his voice, facing Truth.

"It seems you believe me to be that the version of me you humans have created," Truth said calmly in his echo and almost child-like voice. "I assure you that I won't take anything from you."

"Yeah, and I'm Zeus!" Sean yelled, with fury, determination, and fear of what he said could have him losing more than an arm and a leg, or more importantly, Josh and Michelle.

"I assure you Sean Hol-" Truth was about to say. But was interrupted by a fury from Sean.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE! I've taken my mother's maiden name, it's Sean Jewell!" Sean yells, then calms down a bit. Meanwhile, Josh and Michelle had taken Sean's advice grudgingly, worried about their online friend.

"_Dude, please be wrong..."_ were Josh's thoughts.

"_Please be okay, Sean..."_ are Michelle's thoughts about Sean trying to be a sacrifice for both of them.

"Very well, Sean Jewell, but I assure you. I will not take anything from you, I called you here to ask for your help," Truth says almost pleadingly. Sean looks him over suspiciously.

"Okay guys, open your eyes; but don't let your guard down for a second," Sean yells to his friends, not taking an eye off of the seemingly omniscient being before them. "So, tell us, Truth. What is it exactly do you need us to help you with? Donate body parts to your sick collection?" Sean asks almost sarcastic and filled with pure hatred so thick that you would need a chainsaw to cut it.

"Sean! Stop being so cold!" Michelle scolds. Josh silently snickers at that, unnoticed by his two companions in the white void.

"I came to ask you to be, in a lack for a better word, my police force," Truth says a bit awkwardly. Sean raises an eyebrow at this, Josh no different. Michelle just looks a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Uh huh," Josh says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" says Sean.

"What he said," Michelle said pointing at Sean with her thumb.

"Simple, other universes are getting to the point of destruction. I cannot interfere directly. So, I called you three here," Truth says casually.

"Really?" Josh says, "Can you prove this to us?" Truth points his open palm at the seemingly-nonexistent floor. It opens up what looks like a portal, expanding the entire space. It flashes though worlds, with all kinds of catastrophes happening; spanning from natural disasters to evil beings. Truth closes his fist, thus closing the viewing.

"That good enough for you, Josh Wright?" he says with an annoyed tone. He nods absent absentmindedly.

"It was for me, but how do we know you won't double-cross us?" Sean says.

"I'll help, but from what I know; you can't be trusted," Michelle adding her two cents.

Truth sighed, "I can't do anything to prove my words, but I desperately need your help," Truth said solemnly. This lit a spark in the trio, they all been in this almost exact situation, someone not having hardly any proof but their words.

"We can trust him," Sean said surprising everyone; including himself. Josh was looking appalled, Michelle was a mix of shock and joy; however Truth would be beaming if he had eyes. Truth attempted to hug all three of them. Key word: **"attempted".** He got as close as two feet until Michelle laid down a mini-can of whoopin' on the poor being. He went flying, at least thirty feet. Meanwhile, Josh and Sean were a mixture of scared and impressed.

"_A '10' for distance, but a two for landing. Hope she doesn't ever do that to me,"_ Sean was thinking with a small smirk.

Meanwhile, Josh's thoughts were a bit on the darker side. _"HOLY CRAP! Note to self: NEVER, under any circumstances, p**s off Michelle."_

Sean was the first to break the silence... by clapping. "Phew... That was a great shot Michelle, but aren't we here to help not hurt?" he says with a smirk. Josh couldn't help but chuckle and Michelle giggled and apologized to Truth.

"No need to rush, Truth; but can we get down to business?" Josh asked in a monotone.

"Yes, I believe so, but before I can explain how you'll be getting to you first destination, I need to explain the multiverse." Truth said as he opened up a view. "Think of the multiverse as a web, the first universe, is where most universe are born. A universe is created by a possibility, choice and imagination. As each person makes a choice, it creates a new universe from where the other choice is chosen. When someone thinks of possibility, a universe is created, when someone creates a world from their art, a universe is created. I was created to keep order between them, to make sure they were preserved," Truth said as Michelle, Josh, and Sean looked at what was below them in awe.

"So you want us to be your errand boys?" Josh asked showing a bit of emotion.

"No, I want you to fight to save everything that was, is, or ever will be," Truth said with conviction.

"Josh, stop being a no emotion stick-in-the-mud!" yelled Michelle. He just grunted indifferently, while Michelle tried to get him to open up. Sean just looked at them, then turned to Truth.

"I'm going have to play referee between them huh?" asked Sean. Truth just grinned mischievously. Sean sighed at this, then took on his serious demeanor and faced the two bickering ones. "STOP FIGHTING, NOW!" he yelled with great force. They stop bickering and gave him their full attention like he was a drill-sargent, well Michelle did. Jish just shot a dirty look at him.

"Thank you, Sean. Now if you'll be going to other universes you'll need to be prepared. I think these weapons will be proficient with a bit of irony as they fit," Truth said with a chuckle. Three keyblades appeared in front of each of them. Sean's was gold and silver with a black and purple hilt. Josh's was pure black, with a hint of white, and a jewel on the hilt that shines with all colors imaginable and beyond that. Michelle's was black but had diamonds that shined and twinkled like stars in the void of space. "Sean's keyblade is called 'Savior's Eclipse', Joshua's is 'Changing Destiny', Michelle's is known as 'Heaven's Supernova'," Truth said.

Josh inwardly groaned, "_Irony's a b***h."_

"Each is a part of you, and no one but yourself can touch them without consequences," Truth continued.

"What kind of consequences?" Michelle naively.

Sean pulled her to him and whispered, "Chances are, we don't want to know." She nodded, a bit scared. Each of them took their respective blades and a holster is on their backs.

"Before we continue, does anyone want to dual wield?" Truth asked. Sean raised his hand. He got a duplicate of the blade and put it his back so his blades look like an "X" on his back. "Anyone else? Okay then. You'll also have communicators on your wrist. An unlimited supply of food and water so you can get your fill. As well as specialized gear for your roles." They were about to ask when Truth started to explain. "Sean is your team's scout, assassin,light combat, and long-range expert. Josh your the heavy combat and demolition and destruction close range expert. Michelle is a mid-range, mid combat, and a medic. Any questions? Good. You'll be heading to a world you all are fairly familiar with," he said before they were ingulfed by the hand tenticles and screams of terror from them.

"Good luck," Truth said with a grin. When they were gone, he yelled, "I just LOVE doing that!"

* * *

><p><strong>SP777: I'm sorry that I scared you guys, Star didn't quit!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

****SF777: Hey, what's up people? I'm sorry for the not updating this sooner. It would've gone a lot faster if SOMEONE didn't quit and giving heart attacks. *mini glare at Star Duster*****

****SDtD: *Mini glare back*****

****SF777: Yeah... It's cool, though. Tensions are a bit high, so enjoy while you can! I don't know when this will be updated again.****

* * *

><p>Multiverse Saviors<br>Chapter 3

Sean's POV (point of view)

We were being taken though the void. All of a sudden, these colors pop from what looks like a tunnel, I look to my left and see Michelle covered from head to toe in the hands with the what I see as a mixture of yellow, white, and other colors that have yet to be conceived by artists, at least in our world. One thought goes though my mind:_ "She is pure, untainted, light itself."_ I look to the right and see Josh no different except he has black, purple, and other colors unimaginable. Similar thoughts cross my mind, _"He's given up hope, only a small sliver of light has yet to be extinguished, he is pure darkness."_ I look ahead to try to see what I am. I see nothing, only a void. That is all I see until the hands cover me like they did my friends.

Michelle's POV

I feel the bindings of the hands coming off, I can faintly see Sean, like bits and pieces, being covered once again. I can't see Josh. All I see is darkness, Sean is half-covered in it. I look forward and feel pure energy coursing though me from by sword. I feel strength and the power to heal; the power to create and mend. I look back at Sean, arched at a near-impossible angle, mouth open in what looks like agony. Is it the darkness? If so, I'll use this light, to bring him back, Josh too.

Josh's POV

I feel the hands loosen. My glasses finally loosen. I swear if I have a scar on my face. I'll find a way to kill Truth. I look around, I see Sean, well what's left of him. What I _do_ see of him looks like he's in extreme pain. I see what's covering what I can't see of him. It looks bright, cheerful, happy. I instantly hate it. I look ahead and see a power course though me. It feels like destruction, pain, hate. I feel like I can put this all into attack something and completely kill something. I grin, this should be fun.

Third Person Omniscient POV

Josh, Michelle, and Sean were getting filled with their new abilities. When they were released from their bonds, they were covered in their uniforms. Sean was in black pants with gold trimming that had lots of pockets to hold items, a black collared button up shirt, with thin purple stripes with gold trim and magenta buttons, which was covered in a black jacket, gold and purple trim, also with lots of pockets inside and out. His keyblades were on his back. Michelle was in white and red dress-like uniform, although similar. Lots of pockets. She had a necklace that was had rubies and diamonds. Her weapon was at her side. Josh had a almost pure black uniform with white trimming. Lots of pockets as well. In place of his glasses was a visor. He could still see, it just hid his eyes. His weapon was at his back. They were all being telepathy briefed on their mission in Avalar.

Mission: Defend Spyro & Cynder so that Cynder can lay her egg. Escort egg and parents to temple away from Malefor. Rescue if necessary. Defeat Malefor, if possible.

they came out the tunnel of light and darkness. The trio landed roughly.

"Ouch, If that was a dream landing I would rather be awake!" Michelle groaned as she stood up. The group then realized the new uniforms they received.

Michelle looked at herself, "At least it's red," she grumbled. Josh had one thought, "Badass." Sean glanced at himself and found himself staring at Michelle, admiring her natural beauty that was highlighted by the battle-dress.

Michelle noticed the staring and immediately glared daggers though her friend. "Quit staring!" She exclaimed glancing down at her uniform again, all she could think of was how on earth would she do her job properly if she was in such a color, red always is spotted first.

Sean realized what he did. He looked down, blushed, and muttered, "Sorry."

The group carried on walking, the sounds of wild animals lurking about made them think about shelter for the night, yet they were wide awake and excitement surge though them making them feel like sleeping was the worst mission yet. "Well, now what?" Josh asked turning around and looking at the 'Leader' Sean.

Sean looked nervous. He didn't like being put on the spot. "We can set up camp if you want. What do you think, Michelle?" Sean said looking at his female companion.

Michelle grinned at the confused boy before her. "It is up to you, we were told that you were the 'Leader'," Michelle seemed to thoroughly enjoy seeing Sean on the 'spot'.

Sean looked irritated by his companion. Sean usually did his best when in this state. He handed Michelle his bag. "You, can set up camp. Josh, go hunting. I'll gather firewood and some herbs and spices. I want to stock up on food." He said going off irritated into the woods, Josh leaving shortly after, leaving Michelle in the clearing.

While Josh was searching for anything that he could hunt and eat, he saw smoke raising from the tree tops! "Can it be a village, maybe we're by the cheetahs?" He thought to himself, but decided to tell nobody until he could figure out for himself without anybody being the wiser.

Sean sent Josh hunting so he could experiment with cooking. Plus, sometimes a good, home-cooked meal was better. He also wanted time alone. He needed to think.

Meanwhile, Michelle looked at her surroundings and groaned. "How can we sleep here, it is out in the open and the wind will freeze us!" She explained to herself, all the while placing everything down and and getting some sort of beds ready...

Josh came back with a rabbit the size of a microwave oven. "You do realize that there are tents in the bags too right?" Josh asked Michelle with sarcasm.

"Oh, well then YOU set them up, and did you find anything else besides this ball of fur?" Michelle said covering up her embarrassment. Josh looked at the rabbit.

"Yeah, but this thing should feed us a week," Josh stated. Sean came back with a great bundle of dried wood and spices.

"Says you, it is mostly fur," Michelle said ignoring Sean and taking the animal from Josh, "Now put up the tents one of you!"

Sean donned a "-_-" face and went to inspect the animal. He looked, seeing it had fangs, and claws. It wasn't all fur, just had a large amount because it was getting a fresh coat

"See, not all fur!" Josh grinned. Michelle shot him an angry look and muttered about it being mostly fur.

Sean then proceeded to skin the animal, Josh set up the tents; a black one for him, a dark purple for Sean, and a white one for Michelle, who was making a fire with a giant match.

"Okay, the fire is ready!" Michelle sat back and watched the food roast slowly, suddenly a sound screeched past though the forest

All three jumped, keyblade at the ready. They saw it was just a passing bug, disappointed that they didn't get a challenge

"Well let's eat then go to bed!" Suggested Michelle. Soon with fill stomachs the three slept in each of their tents without being disturbed.

Meanwhile...

Good work boys. We might turn you into soldiers yet." Shouted a cadet staff sergeant. A group of weary and muddy cadets stepped off the firing range and stood to attention, among them was a very tall 15 year old boy. He had blonde hair under his world war 1 style British helmet and blue eyes. His uniform was splattered with mud and dirt and it covered his name tag. Two chevrons glistened on his shoulder indicating he was a corporal.

The staff sergeant looked at his watch. "Company, Dismissed." He shouted. The group of six cadets marched off to return their weapons to the armory. As they handed their weapons to the quartermaster another cadet tapped the tall one on the shoulder. He turned to look at him.

"Hey, ya wanna come see a movie tonight?" Asked the first cadet.

"Not tonight." Said the tall one. "I have to finish my next fanfic chapter. I'm way overdue."

"Okay." Said said the first. "Don't forget, weapons drill at 0900 tomorrow."

The tall one nodded and the two saluted each other. The tall one then stepped out of the armory and began making his way towards the main gate. Once he was outside the base perimeter he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his I-pod. He flicked through the song list until he found the song he was looking for. "Heart of a Dragon" by Dragonforce.

He hit the play button and cranked up the volume to full blast. He was about halfway through the guitar solo when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He cursed under his breath and pulled his earphones out. Then reached into another pocket and produced his mobile. He flicked it open without bothering to check to caller and said "Yes."

"Hold on." Said the person on the other side.

"Hold on?" Asked the Cadet. "Who is this." He looked at the phones screen. "WHOA" He shouted and dropped the phone before backing against a nearby wall. On the phones screen was a black eye. When nothing happened he cautiously approached the phone.

"What is this?" He asked himself. He peered carefully into the screen. At that exact moment four tentacles shot out and wrapped around his arms and legs. He tried to fight back but felt himself being dragged towards the phone. With a shout he disappeared through the screen. The tentacles disappeared and the phones screen flickered out.

"WHAT IS THIS." Shouted the cadet as he was sucked down what appeared to be a tunnel of light. There was no answer coming so he just braced himself for what ever was to come. Suddenly the light disappeared and he slammed into something very wet. He grunted and swam to the surface of what appeared to be a river.

He hauled himself onto the muddy bank and looked around. He appeared to be in some kind of forest, except the trees had a rather strange resemblance to mushrooms. "Where the hell am I." He asked. He looked back down into the water, examining himself for any injuries. He found none.

As he was inspecting himself he didn't hear the rustle of the grass as someone crept up behind him. By the time he turned around it was too late. Something heavy slammed down on his helmet. He put both hands to the sides of his head to try and ease the pain. Another heavy blow hit him and he slumped down on the ground unconscious.

Later, the next morning...

Our three heroes-to-be awoke groggily. Well except for Michelle and Sean only slightly worse, because they were used to getting up at the crack o' dawn. Josh was irritated when he woke up and made nearby grass go yellow with death.

"Must be part of his powers," thought Sean. He reacted partly with only the grass under his soles turning yellow. Michelle reacted to this by the grass around her growing like crazy. Sean's dead grass came back to life and grew slightly. Sean's events went unnoticed by his companions. There eating the leftovers from the rabbit they had and last night over some hot chocolate. Sean finish his small portion to get to his chocolate. When he drank, his eyes glazed over. With the final gulp, he sighed contently and had a dreamy look on his face while looking up at the sky. Michelle noticed this and shook his shoulder and was saying his name over and over again. Finally, she got fed up and she looked at Josh, who nodded and covered his ears.

She huffed and yelled, "SEAN!" He fell over in response with a scared look on his face. His hot chocolate spilled on the grass, giving off slight steam in swirls of warmth. He got up and looked in horror at the milky, light brown liquid. He gave a literal death glare at Michelle, the grass around him not only turned yellow, but dissolved into the soil, which started to turn into red sand before he composed himself. The red sand started to turn back into soil but instead of black soil, it was brown. He got another mug of it from his pack and went back to drinking, muttering, "Don't mess with my hot chocolate."

Josh, looked freaked out grinning and went back to eat. Michelle felt about it and apologized for it. Sean look at her and just sighed.

"I'm sorry, Michelle. It's just that, it taste exactly like how my grandma makes it. I hardly see her anymore because of her fighting with my mom," he looked into her eyes seeking forgiveness. She smiled and hugged him. They finished eating and put away their stuff. They went on walking, Josh leading the triangle. Sean and Michelle oblivious to the fact that Josh was They continued walking until sunset. Then they set up camp again. After they were done eating. Josh groaned.

"What is it, Sir Gloom and Doom?" Michelle asked with an very annoyed tone.

"It's boring! Walk, eat, sleep, repeat. Walk, eat, sleep, repeat. I want to fight something," Josh said in a almost whine tone.

"Violence is never the answer, Josh." Sean said not getting from laying down looking up at the unfamiliar stars above.

"Says the guy that probably doesn't know how to fight, or even wants too," Josh said.

Michelle inwardly sighed, "Boys."

Sean got up and faced his friend. "It's not that I don't know how to fight it's just that I choose not to." Josh drew his key-shaped sword, and grinned. "How 'bout a spar?" Sean walked about fifty feet away from the sight and Josh came behind him. They faced each other, swords drawn. They began they battle, head on the swords meet with ting and they look each other in the eyes, gritting their teeth. They jumped away from each other they swords ready. Josh cried, "Breath of Death!" while burying his sword into the ground. He withdrew it from the dirt and out rose a black mist that seemed to suck the life out of everything, and gave it's energy to Josh. He charged at Sean faster and stronger, slashing like a expert maniac. Sean could barely keep up with blocking, parrying, and dodging the onslaught. They were too busy with their fight to see Michelle unconscious, bound and gagged. They were swiftly knocked out by a green cloud that hit their faces simultaneously. They too, were bound and gagged.

"Put them with the other one, we must march quickly and bring them to Chief Prowlus." one of the figures said.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>SF777: Wow, I just relized that a lot of Spyro fans like DragonForce. Anyway, our mystery companion is revealed! Introducing the Spyro Soldier, the Man of A Thousand Dragon Bullets, please put your hands together for CYNDER FAN!<strong>**

****CF: Hello! It is nice to share this adventure with you all.****

****SF777: Please note that it is a OC playing Cynder fan over there. (flatly)****

****SDtD: Whatcha think? Please read and review.****


	4. Chapter 4

**Spyrofan777: Hi y'all! How you doing?  
>Darkened Path: Meh.<br>Star Duster the Dragoness: Went to a party.  
>Cynder fan: Fine.<br>SF777: Awesomeness! :P  
>DP: ...Weirdo.<br>SF777: I'm not weird. I'm quirky and right now feeling good.  
>DP: Exactly.<br>CF, SDTD: "-_-  
>SF777: :[ Enjoy the chapter. It was written by Cynder fan and his guns.<br>CF: :) + :P**

* * *

><p>Sean groaned as consciousness slowly returned to him. His head felt like it had been hit with a sledge hammer. "Did Josh actually hit me?" He thought. He glanced to his left, he could make out the blurry outlines of Josh and Michelle nearby, they appeared to be sitting against some kind of poles.<p>

He tried to stand up and move towards them but found he couldn't move at all. His hand were tied behind his back and his body was tied to a pole. He tried to grab for one of the keyblades on his back but they were both missing.

"Nice to see your awake." Said a voice from his right. He turned and squinted into the morning sunlight. Slowly a shape began to take form. It was another human, just like himself but slightly taller. He wore some kind of military attire with two chevrons on his sleeve. A British ww1 style tin helmet rested in his head, and an empty sheath which he guessed was for a knife or bayonet was strapped to his hip.

"Who, are you?" Sean asked weakly.

"I would be asking you the same question. Or better, where are we?" Said the other person.

Sean, his vision now adjusted to the brightness, looked around carefully. He recognized the area almost instantly. "The cheetah village in the Valley of Avalar." He said.

"Is this a dream?" Asked the other boy.

"No." Said Sean flatly. "My names Sean, Sean Jewel."

"Mine's Andrew Phillips." Said the boy. "I would shake your hand but I'm a little tied up at the moment."

Sean laughed quietly. "How did you end up here." He asked.

"Well, I had just finished Cadet training and was on my way home to write some Fanfiction when my phone rang. I pulled it out and was pulled through by a set of black tentacles."

"You write Fanfic?" Asked Sean in surprise.

"Yes." Said Andrew. "My avatar is Cynder Fan."

"I do to." Said Sean. My avatar is Spyrofan777."

"Then I'm doubly pleased to meet you." Said Andrew with a smile. The conversation was interrupted by moaning. "I think your friends are coming around." He said.

"Where am I?" Asked Michelle groggily as she tried to stand up only to find herself tied up. "Why am I tied up." She asked, sounding more annoyed than confused.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself." Said Josh, tugging at the ropes that bound him. He groaned in frustration when they didn't break.

"Hey guys." Said Sean. "I want you to meet someone."

They both turned and noticed Andrew. "Who's that?" They both asked at the same time.

"Allow me to introduce, Andrew Phillips. A.K.A Cynder Fan. Andrew, Michelle and Josh A.K.A Star Duster The Dragoness and Darkened Path."

"Your Cynder Fan?" Asked Michelle.

"The one and only." Andrew responded.

Before the conversation could continue they all heard footsteps coming in their direction. "Our host has arrived." Andrew muttered.

They all looked up. Three cheetahs were approaching them. One of them was easily identifiable as Chief Prowess. He was tall, even for his species, wore a red cape fastened with a gold broach and carried a short sword.

The second looked like a soldier. He carried a spear and shield and he was wearing leather armor. The third was another that they recognized. "Meadow." They all thought.

The soldier spoke first. "These are the prisoners we captured last night." Prowless inspected each one of them carefully.

"Probably more of Malefor's servants." He spat in distaste. "Were they armed?"

"Yes." Said the soldier. He opened a small cloth bag and out fell the four key blades and a medium sized bayonet."

Prowless glanced down at the weapons, then turned back towards his four prisoners. "You have ten seconds to explain your presence in our territory or else." He growled.

All four of them dug through their best excuses. It was Andrew who answered first.

"We are travelers for a distant land and we were trying to get to the city of Warfang." He said.

"Lies." Hissed Prowless. You were found separately from these other three and you were heading in the wrong direction."

Michelle decided to try her luck. "We are friends of Spyro." She said, hoping her excuse would work.

"Do you take me for a fool." Asked Prowless mockingly. "Spyro would not befriend servants of Malefor."

"Don't make the same mistake you made when you tied up Spyro and Cynder." Said Josh quickly.

The others shot glares at him, but Prowless seemed to become even more enraged. The only reason you would know about that is if you were here when it happened, and since my tribe did not know of your presence that would make you all spies."

"Now look what you've done you idiot." Muttered Sean.

"Sorry." Josh mumbled back.

Prowless continued. " And since you are spies, I now have the legal right to execute you." He drew his sword and raised it above his head. "You will die first." He went to slice Josh in half. Everyone closed their eyes.

Suddenly a bell began to ring wildly. Prowless stopped mid blow and turned around. "The Grubins are back." A sentry yelled.

Prowless growled in annoyance. "I will deal with you four later." With that he stormed off, shouting orders to cheetah soldiers.

"Can any of you get loose?" Asked Sean, struggling with hid ropes. They all struggled to loosen the ties but it was futile.

"Great were dead." Mumbled Michelle, giving up.

"Not on my watch." Grunted Andrew as he stretch his leg forward. They all looked at what he was reaching for and noticed his bayonet was lying just within reach. He hooked it with his boot and dragged it closer.

He then held the knife between both boots and flicked it up towards his head. It landed on his shoulder and he slid it down his back towards his hands. The others looked at his astonished.

"How did you do that?" asked Josh looking amazed.

"Lots of practice." Said Andrew, using the bayonet to slice through his ropes. "Got it." He he grunted a he cut through the last rope. He then proceeded to cut the others loose.

"Thanks." Said Sean as Andrew sliced through his ropes. He rubbed his wrists to get the blood flowing again.

"Are those keyblades?" Asked Andrew looking down at the weapons on the ground.

"Yep." Said Sean. "Ironic isn't it."

"Typical." Said Andrew. They were distracted by the sound of clashing metal.

"Sounds like a battle." Said Sean. "Should we join them?"

"We may have to." Said Andrew. "From what I remember of the game, there was only one way out of the village, and I don't think we could scale those walls."

"To battle then." Said Michelle raising her keyblade and marching off to join the battle. All the boys watched her leave.

She turned around. "What are you..." She realized what they were looking at: her. She marched back over and slapped all three of them hard.

Andrew winced, then pulled down the brim of his helmet and drew his bayonet. "Lets go get 'em." He said and walked off with the others behind him.

They all ducked behind a small hut and Sean peeked around the corner. The cheetahs were arranged in a line just inside the wall with grublins streaming in through the open wall. The cheetahs were heavily outnumbered and loosing ground to the endless tide of grublins.

"The cheetahs aren't doing well." Said Sean. "Lets even the odds. Andrew, stay behind us. Your weapons shorter." Andrew nodded and took position behind the other three.

"Lets go." Said Sean.

"Charge!" roared Joshed.

Together the four of them rushed into the enemy flank. The grublins were so bunched together that they couldn't turn and face the attack in time. Those that managed to were quickly beheaded by Sean.

With the enemy faltering the cheetahs stormed forward attempting to drive the grublins back outside the walls. Sean was like a living blender, any grublin or orc that got close was quickly cut into tiny pieces by his duel wielded keyblades. Michelle's style was a little less dramatic but no less effective. She let the grublins get close and then stabbed them when their guard was down.

Josh and Andrew had teamed up to take on the larger orcs. Joshed blocked blows with his Keyblade while Andrew darted in for the killing blow with his Bayonet.

Sean cleaved another grublin in half with his Keyblade to give himself some breathing room. He saw Chief Prowless fighting nearby. He had been separated from the rest of his warriors and the Grublins were trying to swarm him. Sean hacked his way in his direction. Sure Prowless was an ass hole but if he helped him it would help earn the cheetahs trust.

Prowless POV

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Thought Prowless as he was slowly forced backward.

He turned to deflect a grublin sword but something caught him in the shoulder as he did. He stabbed the grublin and collapsed to his knees. An arrow had caught him in the shoulder and knocked the wind out of him. Suddenly an Orc appeared and drove its foot into his stomach. He fell over on his back gasping.

The orc put a foot on his chest and raised its sword. Prowless growled at the orc as if daring it to stab him. Suddenly, the orc stiffened and a small trial of blood began to flow from its mouth. A large key shaped blade had burst from its chest. The orc collapsed and in its place was one of the prisoners.

Everyone POV

Sean extended his hand towards the downed cheetah chief. Prowless took his hand and Sean hauled him to his feet.

Prowless looked at Sean before reaching up to his shoulder and wrenching the arrow out. He tossed it away before moving to rejoin his troops.

"So much for gratitude." mumbled Sean looking back towards the fighting. The battle was beginning to wind down now. The grublins were either fleeing or being slaughtered. He noticed his three companions standing together fighting a group of four orcs.

He raced over and lopped the heads of two. Michelle darted past another guard and impaled it through the chest, and Andrew darted forward and planted his bayonet in the last orcs neck, spraying blood all over the place.

"Disgusting." Said Michelle, wiping a blood stain off her face.

"That was easy." Josh commented while looking around at the carnage he had created.

"I don't think its over." Said Andrew backing up slightly. The others looked around and saw that they were surrounded by a rather angry looking group of cheetahs. The all pressed their backs to each others, waiting too see who would make the first move.

"Stand down." Said a commanding voice from outside the circle of warriors. The cheetahs lowered their weapons and a pair of the stepped aside revealing Prowless. He now had a bandage wrapped around his shoulder. He walked into the center of the circle and raised his paw.

Sean extended his hand and shook it. "I suppose I misjudged your loyalties and for that I apologize."

"Apology accepted." Sean said.

"Please. Tell me what your actual intentions are."

"May I discuss the issue with my comrades?" Sean asked.

"Of course." Said Prowless.

The four humans huddled together. Sean began. "You two already know our mission so I'll be brief for Andrew here. We have a mission to protect Spyro and Cynder from Malefor. Do you want to come along?"

Andrew considered it for a moment. "I'm in." He said.

"Welcome to the team." Said Michelle.

Sean turned back to Prowless. "Due to the dangerous situation I can't tell you everything, but I can say that we have two extremely important targets to protect so if you please. Whats the quickest way to Warfang?"

"That would be the tunnel on the other side of the Valley, near the Valley Pier," said the orange Cheetah.

Sean bows and says, "Thank you, Chief Prowless." The rest follow suit. They walk out of the Village and begin conversing. "So, you're a cadet like in your stories, huh?"S

Andrew nods, "Yeah."

"Shouldn't we be focusing on getting to the Tunnel?" says Michelle.

"Geez, Michelle. You're a bigger buzz-kill than Buzz Killington," Josh chuckles. Sean rolls his eyes, while Andrew and Michelle look confused.

"Who's Buzz Killington?" Michelle asks.

"He's a character from a idiotic, but funny television show. Basic, he just ruins a good time or a party and is very boring." Sean said. Michelle playfully punched Josh in the arm. Chuckles coming Andrew. They continued walking until they reached the entrance to the tunnel. Sean tells them to make camp at the entrance of the tunnel while Sean said he'd try to contact Truth. They all looked at him with a weird look but went on with their chores. He was nose deep in a book a drawing on the stone with chalk a very complicated looking circle. Once they were done he was still drawing.

"Hey, Sean?" Michelle asked. He grunted in response. "What are you drawing?"

"A transmutation circle," he said not looking at her, concentrated on his work.

"You know how to draw this how?" she asked. He held up the book for her to see, still copying from the book. She got a ticked off look on her face. "_Saving the Multiverse for Dummies: Extreme Dummies Edition_?_" _she said angrily.

Sean pause looks at her and says, "I know and I'm going to talk to him about it." About five minutes later, he was finished. He claps his hands together and slams them on the circle. Blue lightning flicker along the rock and Sean's body, looking like he's in pain. The electricity stops and Sean collapses backwards. They rush over to him, "I'm fine. Just get a good few feet away." They drag him and step away from the circle as a eye appears on the circles. The black arm tentacles come out and spread.

"Why, hello young ones," the eye says mockingly. Michelle rushes to eye and disappears in a golden flash. Every eye there widen, which with Truth's Eye was kinda gross.

Sean mutters under his breath, unnoticed by his friends, "The Flying Thunder God."

She reappears about to kick him in the iris. The tentacles grab her a centimeter from the eye.

"Don't blink." Josh says sarcastic. Ironically, no is going to.  
><strong>"That was too close for comfort,<strong>" says the voice of Truth. The tentacles and throw her back sending her flying into Sean where her foot lands in a _**very**_ spot. The scream was at such a high pitch that it was silent. Michelle gets up and notices Sean's deep pained look and crying silently with his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His back in arc now that Michelle is off of him. Josh and Andrew flinch, covering the spot where Sean was hit.  
>Michelle just looks confused, completely oblivious. "Sean? You okay?"<br>"**Sean is unconscious, but he is awake. His conscious mind can't handle the pain he is in so his unconscious is handling it."**

Michelle looks a bit angry. "Why is he in pain?" she growls, angry that Truth possibly hurt her friend.

"**When I threw you you landed on him," says Truth.**

"I'm not that heavy!" turning crimson in anger.

"When you landed your foot landed squarely in his legs Michelle." says Josh with a bit of a chuckle. Michelle realizes what happened and apologizes to Sean and he just groans, "Andrew, gear him up." he says before he passes out.  
><strong>"Oh, right."<strong>The arms grab him and pull him into the eye. A light shines, and Andrew comes out with his cadet uniform mixed with a uniform like Sean's. A black and midnight blue trim. On his sides are two pistols, a assault rifle on his back and two dual knifes strapped to both his legs.

He looks himself over and says, "Nice."

"**Sean is going to be out for a few hours so put him to bed. Start up again tomorrow. Good night."** Truth says. Truth leaves a midnight blue backpack for Andrew. He opens it up and sets up his black and blue tent. And they all go straight to sleep, resting for what awaits them tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>SF777: Hope you enjoyed. Remember it was all the guy with the guns who did the writing. :P Seriously, it was him.<br>CF: Yea, it was. B)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SF777:****Sorry this took so long, I've had more unfortunate events lately than the Baudelaires. Anyway, here's these guys.**

**DP:Oh joy, so wonderful to be back, sorry we took so long and all that, unfortunately, the others were unable to be reached for comments so we get to proceed without them for the time being.**

* * *

><p>Sean was awoken from his peaceful slumber by the sound of a crackling campfire. The smell of cooking meat filled the air. His stomach growled as he hauled himself out of his sleeping bag.<p>

He opened the tent flap to reveal Andrew sitting by a campfire, cooking a medium sized rabbit. "Morning." Said Andrew cheerfully.

"Morning." Sean responded with a yawn. "You're up early."

"Actually, you're up late." Said Andrew pointing towards the sky. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon.

"It's not even dawn yet." Said Sean.

"I know, but we should leave at first light. You go wake up the others, I'm going to finish cooking this, at least we can have a hot breakfast before we leave." Sean nodded.

"Alright." He walked over to Michelle's tent and rapped on the support pole. "Breakfast." He called in.

"I'll be there in a minute." Said Michelle from inside.

He then walked over to Josh's tent and knocked on the pole. There was a loud snore from inside. He knocked again. "Come on Josh, breakfast." He called.

"Five more minutes." Grumbled Josh, rolling over and going back to sleep.

Sean Growled in irritation. Then he looked at the tent pegs and had an idea. He carefully pulled them out and loosened the center pole from its anchorage in the ground.

He then pulled on the pole and let go. It snapped taught like a catapult, pulling the tent upward and waving it like a flag in the early morning sky. Josh awoke with a shout and leaped out of his sleeping bag, his key blade at the ready.

Sean was rolling on the ground in raucous laughter, Andrew was also lying on the ground, both hands over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Michelle was halfway out of her tent and was laughing just as hard.

"I'm gonna kill you! Ugh, never mind," Josh said as his head spun "too early to be angry." Stated Josh, putting his key blade down and tugging at his now airborne tent. The pole bend and the whole lot crashed down on top of him. Everyone erupted into hysterics again.

Josh pulled himself out of the wreckage and pulled a cord on the side of the tent. The tent flipped and folded itself into a neat little package that fit neatly into his bag. "Its a good thing these tents are self folding." He said. "I would have hated to untangle that mess."

They all nodded. "Breakfast" Said Andrew, raising the stake on which he had impaled the cooked rabbit.

"Smells great." Said Michelle, sitting down near the fire.

"I hope so." Said Andrew. "This thing took me almost an hour to catch."

"I'm guessing you were taking your time, am I right?" asked Josh, sarcastically.

They all enjoyed the breakfast and set about packing up camp. It wasn't all that hard as the tents were self folding.

"Lets get moving." Said Sean, pulling on his pack. "The sooner we get to Warfang the sooner we can start our mission."

"Agreed." Said Michelle. "Lets go."

After about half an hour of walking they reached the location that Prowlus had described to them. "Now what? Are we supposed to ask it to open nicely?" Asked Josh, looking at the solid wall of rock in front of them.

Sean walked up to the wall and put his ear to it. He tapped it then gave it a push. Nothing happened. "Its stuck." He said.

Andrew sighed and pushed Sean aside. He then placed a hand against the wall and closed his eyes. He slowly shifted his hand across the wall, then stopped. He gave a triumphant smile and whacked the wall once where he had stopped his hand.

With a groan, the giant doors of the underground passage opened. "Easy." said Andrew leading the way into the passage. The inside was incredible. Intricately carved arches and spires wound their way down an ever widening passage.

"Who ever carved all this had a lot of time on their hands, or paws, whatever." Said Sean inspecting a finely carved dragon on the wall.

"Yeah, you aren't kidding, all these arches and spire, it could be a Gothic era church..."Josh said,musing.

"Yes, but..." Andrew began when he was interrupted. A loud screech echoed down the tunnel, followed by an evil laugh (Similar to the laugh you hear when you loose COD Zombies).

"That didn't sound good." Said Andrew pulling his assault rifle, an M-16 full auto, off his back and cocking it.

"Lets get outta here and find another way to Warfang."

"Oh,what?Do we run every time we hear a scary noise now?" Josh asked, a faint bitter tone to his voice. Another screech echoed through the tunnel."Okay, maybe we should make a tactical retreat"

They all began to back towards the tunnel entrance but stopped when their backs met stone. Behind them the door had silently sealed itself.

Andrew ran a hand over the door. "There's no way to open it." He groaned in frustration.

"What do we do." Asked Michelle. "Who knows what kind of hell spawns or demons are locked down here."

The laugh sounded again, this time a little closer and off to the right. "I dunno whats making that noise, but I don't want to meet it." Said Andrew. "I say we go forward and blast our way through whatever gets in our way."

The others all drew their key blades. "Lets go." Said Sean.

They walked in complete silence, listening for the sound of an approaching foe, but they heard nothing but the sound of dripping water and the occasional crack of a falling rock.

Finally after what seemed an eternity they reached another large door. "I guess this is it." Said Josh.

"How do we get this open." Said Michelle, looking at the heavy stone doors.

Sean looked at the doors then at the ground near them. He noticed three large round holes in the ground, 2 on one side of the door and 1 on the other. Where there should have been a fourth hole, there was a dragon statue. There were three other statues nearby It suddenly hit him.

"The statues." He said.

"Just like the game." Said Andrew. "Give me a hand." He put a shoulder to one of the other statues and gave it a push. It didn't move. The others joined him and the statue slowly began to shift.

Suddenly there was a screech behind them. They all froze and slowly turned. Behind the was a small cursed ape. Its flesh was gone and only its bones remained. It looked at them with glowing yellow eyes before raising its head and unleashing an ungodly yell.

"Stop it." Yelled Sean. Andrew raised the assault rifle and fired two shots. The first missed but the second blew the apes head clean off.

"Got it." Said Andrew with a triumphant grin. But the grin faltered when the apes headless body walked over to its head, picked it up and, in spite of the large hole in the center of its forehead, placed it back on its neck.

"I'll hold them off. Get those statues in position." Shouted Andrew as another two apes appeared.

The room filled with the sound of gunfire as Sean, Michelle and Josh tried to move the statues. It was slow work but the heavy statues moved eventually into position.

"Hurry." Shouted Andrew as he beat back another ape with the butt of his rifle. "I'm gonna be over run." He pointed his M-16 at another ape and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "Out of ammo. I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." He pulled both of his knives out of their sheaths and held them close together the blades merged into a short sword.

Meanwhile, Sean gave a last push at the final statue and it slid into place. There was a loud creaking noise as the door swung open. "Lets move it." Shouted Michelle diving through the door. Josh followed.

"Hurry up Andrew, Bus is leaving." Andrew took a last swing at a nearby ape before racing towards the door, which had begun to swing closed again. Sean jumped through the doorway and Andrew took a running leap and flew through behind him. The door slammed shut sealing the apes inside.

Outside, Sean cleared the dust from his eyes. "Ow that hurt." He groaned.

"No kidding." Came Michelle's voice from nearby.

He slowly looked up, and came face to face with three dragons he knew too well. The Guardians. "This could be problematic." He mumbled.


End file.
